The First Fallen Snow
by RickaZcurser
Summary: Madeline was sure; she would get her man tonight. Yandere!Fem!Canada x General Winter.


Oh Hai! Yes it is a drabble of sorts. And it is Yandere!Fem!Canada/General Winter. There is also a bit of Canada/Belarus if you squint, and Belarus/Russia. This all began with a terrific artwork by Maplecookies on DA.

I mean, a Yandere!Fem!Canada + a Yandere!Mama Bear!Kumajirou = team of nightmare. I wanted to do so much more, but I only could come up with this half-hearted thing that did them no justice. I hope you enjoy it either way. R&R are appreciated.

… on another note, why am I doing drabbles when I should be finishing a birthday gift?

Disclaimer: All those characters don't belong to me and all that jazz. I mean really, if they were mine Yandere!Fem!Canada would be cannon!

Dedicated to Maplecookies.

Madeline was sure; she would get her man tonight. Yandere!Fem!Canada x General Winter.

**First fallen snow.**

Madeline was sure; she would get her man tonight, she could feel it. It was a blizzard, snow was falling around her, like the fist fallen snow had when she saw him the first time.

The first time she saw him, she was very little –so little that she couldn't reach Francis' knees; and she doesn't remember much. What she does remember –albeit a bit blurry- is the figure of a formidable man, all in blues and whites and different shades of chills. She remembers she was lost, and that man, like an ethereal knight led her back.

The second time she was more lucid, and ran to greet the man eagerly. He spoke on a language that she could not relate to (not from that of his papa, or from that blurry stranger that left so much time ago), but it was kind and gentle, albeit cold - But Madeline has always loved the cold. When winter passed she was only left with his name: General Winter.

She emulated a few of his words, just to ask Papa what they meant, or what language it was. The only answer she had was a cold grimace and a stern request to never speak or meet with that man ever again. Then he left, just like always. She didn't feel anything when she was handed to the man with green eyes and strange features.

But _he _was constant on his affections for her: his snow would always fall every year; he would chill her bones (a fact that throughout the years became the crudest sign of affection, and a fetish for her. When she felt numb and her lips were cold and her thighs could not tremble anymore because even the unconscious movement was frozen, she would fantasize that it was his lips on her, his hands and body touching and conquering her, making her his Ice Zarin. Just to open her eyes on her floor, Kumari beside her looking at her with sad sympathetic eyes.) And wouldn't abandon her or forget about her. She remembers how the others would always leave her in favor of someone else. She never realized how forlorn her Papa was after her departure, or how politeness was the only thing stopping England from teaching her all about his magic.

She began to understand fully what his papa meant when he talked about 'L'amour', and what he meant by 'masculine attraction'. By their sixth encounter she knew she was besotted with the General, she told him so (using gestures to convey her message). Her general just stood up abruptly and left.

It was a mystery for her, she couldn't understand why her beloved didn't stay as long as the winter lasted on her lands; she continued to wonder about it until she realized of the existence of Him.

A Russian brute named Ivan Braginski, a foul thief that had usurped her man's affections.

Was it because he is a man and she's a woman? It brings non-sense! She was more powerful and vicious than any other nation on the great wars; she even defended herself from his brother! ... And she didn't have any civil problems! (Well except that one time, but she promptly solved it, she wouldn't have any half-assed terrorist meddle on her way to her love's frozen heart) and that brute was always full of them! He was definitely not mature for his age, still playing the child with a child and indecisive mentality, while she had bloomed quite well, aged like the wine (as France always called her), was both intelligent and mature, didn't have any problems and most importantly: she LOVED him.

That Ivan was just an ingrate, having all her man's attention and love and dumping them on the nearest dirty river.

It wasn't fair! She didn't decide she would be the second largest country! She couldn't fight against the fact that the brute had more of his land visited by General Winter than she! Oh, but she knew Braginski had it all planned out! Why else would he have sold Alaska to his obnoxious brother instead of her?

She could give him what that sterile dork could not. But it was almost like her beloved forgot about her existence, just like other nations tended to (... but not anymore, she vowed to herself at night, those silly nations wouldn't forget about her again. Even if she had to break their morale and dignity - it worked perfectly with Denmark, he didn't even approach _her_ island after that little visit. Plus Germany and that Prussian recognized her and respecter her companion already) so she would make her even more of a desirable Nation. She already was, the other wanted her body and natural resources, but she wouldn't budge! All of them belonged to him, all her fresh water and wildlife (and forests and land) was for him alone.

She met the knife wielding princess by mistake. She had wanted to install fear into the taller nation, and give him an ultimatum to stay clear from his man. The long haired woman was 'defending her territory from an outsider' they had fought it off and by the end they had connected like any two people suffering from the same thorn would stick together to plot their ends. A weird friendship started right then: Madeline would help her gain Russia's heart, and she would keep the taller nation away from her beloved general. It was working for the most part; she didn't have to bear her brother's ridiculous drama whenever she was near Braginsky anymore.

They also got bonuses, the princess got more of her brother's affection due to her close friendship with his nemesis' sister, and Madeline got a free ticket to learn Winter's language. (Yes thank you Natalya for your help on the pronunciation... No I don't want to become one with Russia, he's all yours.)

She used her newfound knowledge of that language to woo him more. The general was surprised, she could see it y how his gaze turned loving and tender of a few moments. But nothing happened, he didn't even approach her.

"Maybe he sees you as a daughter" the knife princess said once on their monthly pajama parties, when Ukraine (that little cute cry-baby) was sleeping, and the Canadian updated the other on her non-existent advances.

"But he is not! I want to be his woman, not his daughter!" Madeline protested, her elegant face hidden on a pillow. –_It was nice at first_- she muses humorlessly, sighing with delight at the memories she is fond of –_But I grew up, why doesn't he understand it?_

"That's why you should be more aggressive" the Baltic nation interrupted her friend's internal rant. "Just like how I am with my Vanya. You just have six months with him; you cannot be as passive around him" Violet eyes shot up looking at the silverette expectantly.

"what do you suggest?" The older female smirked "you have magical connections at your disposal, don't you? Use them wisely, your man is supernatural, conquer him on his own game" the blonde's face lighted up before throwing herself at her friend. "Oh Natalya why would I do without you?" she whispers on her chest "when we marry you will be my first woman!" On an unusual action the other let the ice lady be and threaded her cold fingers through her hair.

It is a wonderful sensation Madeline decided. If she wasn't already taken, she might've fallen in love with the older woman instead –horrid taste or not.

0-0-0

It all boiled down to this one moment for Madeline. She was in the middle of a blizzard, ancient spells backing her, her beloved a few meters away from her and her loyal Kumari beside her. Both females knew it was now or never, they had cornered him, they had been aggressive – she would have to thank England later, his cornering spells did work greatly, and by now, Russia should be prey of the knife princess'- and they were prepared.

She loved how stoic her world was, facing his conquer with a dignity worth of a god. She approached him calmly, Kumari's soft steps silenced by the snow. She could feel both of their hearts beating loudly on anticipation.

"Отец" she whispered his name she saw him flinch a bit under the powerful curse, and her stomach twisted a little –_No. This had to be done_- she told herself, her beloved needed to be conquered. "Don't worry возлюбленный, when you behave I'll let you out"

"_Let me go"_ he said, his cold voice betraying nothing of his may or may be not fear and apprehension. The petite blonde just giggled painfully, her eyes watering.

"But Papa, we like you and your winters!" she wailed Kumari pressing herself against her lady before circling around her father "Why don't you come by so often, you always go away! We love you, and want you to stay with us..." by then the boreal light was surrounding them, England's runes powering up once again completing the seal. The general fell down under the powerful foreign spell, while his little snowflake's giggles broke into a demented laughter

"But… you _will _stay with us this time, _oui_?"

END

Thanks for reading this; I hope you enjoyed it constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Kumajirou's female name is Kumari, in case you didn't get it.

Translation by google dear:

Отец = father

Возлюбленный = beloved


End file.
